keshafandomcom-20200213-history
Sleazy
"Sleazy" is a song written by Ke$ha, It serves as the third track on Ke$ha's debut extended play Cannibal. The song was written by Kesha alongside Lukasz "Dr. Luke" Gottwald, Benjamin Levin, Shondrae "Bangladesh" Crawford and Klas Åhlund, with production done by Bangladesh, Dr. Luke and Levin. While working on the album she enlisted the help of producer Bangladesh so that she could give her music a more distinct edge. Kesha uses a "sing-rap" vocal style throughout the song and uses layered vocals that are enhanced in some parts with the use of auto-tune. Lyrically the song speaks of wealthy men hitting on Kesha, trying to buy her attention. The song was later re-released featuring rapper André 3000. The collaboration came about after Kesha sent him a copy of the track in hopes that he would like it; they later spoke on the phone and André agreed to appear on the track. André's verse speaks about a young child dealing with his deadbeat father and also his friendship with Kesha. Critical reception of the song was generally positive with critics citing the song as a strong club number that is influenced by the songs of Jennifer Lopez, Gwen Stefani and Lil Wayne. "Sleazy" charted in both Canada and the United States peaking at forty-six and fifty-one, respectively. Background While working on the album, Ke$ha enlisted the help of producer Bangladesh. He explained that Ke$ha chose to include him on the project because she wanted to add a tougher edge to her music, "She says she wanna be gangster."http://www.rap-up.com/rap-up-tv/kesha-wants-to-be-gangster-says-producer/ Remixes André 3000 is featured on an official remix of the song, released digitally on January 18, 2011. Kesha explained to Rap-Up how she got him to record a verse for the song: "I sent him the track and was fully aware that he’s only been on a few songs in the past five years. But he ended up liking it. We got on the phone, and he said, ‘With a flow like that, you could definitely have a career as a rapper.’ It was the biggest compliment I’ve ever had. It was coming from a god!" She further elaborated that André 3000 is "one of my favorite musicians, lyricists, rappers, of all time." After the release of the original remix with André, Kesha and co-producer of the track, Luke, decided that they wanted to remix the track again with the intention of adding some of Kesha's desired future collaborations. The first to add their verses to the track was Lil Wayne. Kesha and Wayne both happened to be in the studio on the same day as each other and she took the opportunity to ask him if he would participate in the remixing of the song. Following this Wiz Khalifa and T.I. were then asked to collaborate on the track. All three rappers agreed to write and appear on the song and with this the remix was completed. According to Kesha, the four rappers on the remix, titled "Sleazy Remix 2.0: Get Sleazier", are included because they are four of her favorite rappers. On December 7, 2011, she posted the following message on the internet, revealing that the song would be released exclusively to iTunes on December 13, 2011: "Get ready to get even $leazier with this sick collaboration I did with 4 of my favorite MCs of all time: Weezy, André 3000, Wiz Khalifa, and T.I., I opened the ‘Get $leazy’ tour with this song every night and it always got the party started ... Get ready, this is the SICKEST and SLEAZIEST version YET.$." Official versions * Album version - 3:25 ** Instrumental version - 3:25 ** Acapella version - 3:25 * Alternative version - 3:28 * The Sleazy Remix - 3:49 * Sleazy REMIX 2.0 Get Sleazier - 4:53 Music video The music video for the song was directed by Nicholaus Goossen and was released on January 27, 2012. The director of the video enlisted actors and some of Kesha's friends to lip-sync over the song's production and verses. A drag queen performs Wiz' verses, while Napoleon Dynamite actor Efren Ramirez raps over André's verse, and finally an elderly man can be seen playing chess while lip-syncing to T.I's verse. Kesha and the featured artists on the remix cameo in the video for a short time where they are seen on television screens, which are later smashed by a man wearing a bandanna. Jessica Sager from PopCrush wrote that even with Kesha absent from the video it was still in her style, writing: "Even without Kesha, the remix video is still ... well, 'Kesha'." Rap-Up magazine wrote that the video was comical and unexpected. A Directors Cut version, featuring scenes with Kesha, was leaked on August 20, 2012. Gallery Artwork sleazy cover.jpg|Official Cover sleazy cover 2.jpeg|Alternate Cover The Sleazy Remix (feat. André 3000) cover.jpg|Official Remix feat. André 3000 Cover Sleazy Remix 2.0 cover 1.jpg|Official Remix 2.0 Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, T.I. and André 3000 Cover Lyrics |-| Album version = |-| Alternative version = |-| Remix feat. André 3000 = |-| REMIX 2.0 Get Sleazier = Videos Ke$ha - Sleazy Sleazy Remix 2.0 Get Sleazier The Sleazy Remix (feat. André 3000) Sleazy REMIX 2.0 Get Sleazier (audio) Ke$ha - Sleazy Remix 2.0 (Directors Cut) featuring Wiz Khalifa, Andre 3000, T.I., and Lil' Wayne Ke$ha - Sleazy (MTV World Stage) References Navigation Category:2010 Category:Songs Category:Promotional singles Category:Cannibal songs Category:Get Sleazy Tour songs Category:Music videos